


Stay Here By My Side

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Roomates, movies - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: “Alya! Please! I’m begging you at this point, please, please give me at least a little bit of the blanket.”In response, Alya just buries herself deeper into the aforementioned blanket. Marinette groans.“Hey, there’s another blanket over there,” Alya shrugs, “it’s really not that far.”
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Stay Here By My Side

“Move over, Alya, you hog,” Marinette says, shoving her friend nearly off the couch. 

It was movie night, and the two of them were in their pajamas, eating popcorn on their crappy sofa. And currently, Alya was hoarding their blanket, the main cause of distress for Marinette. 

“Alya! Please! I’m begging you at this point, please, please give me at least a little bit of the blanket.” 

In response, Alya just buries herself deeper into the aforementioned blanket. Marinette groans.

“Hey, there’s another blanket over there,” Alya shrugs, “it’s really not that far.” 

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” she grumbles as she goes to grab the other blanket from the chair. When she turns back, she sees Alya, completely disentangled from the blanket, sitting innocently next to it. 

“You little-!” Marinette says before launching herself at Alya fully. 

Alya movies slightly out of the way so that the collision wouldn’t hurt as much.

Spoiler alert: it hurt like a bitch. 

“Ow, Marinette!” Alya exclaims, rubbing her arm where Marinette’s head collided. 

“Sorry,” comes the answer with a smirk that meant she absolutely didn’t mean it. 

“Fine. Anyway, I chose the movie we’re going to watch,” Alya says, moving on past the cute girl in her lap. 

“What are we watching, then?” Marinette asks, propping herself up on Alya’s lap, leaning heavily on her. 

Alya’s heart speeds up. “Um, we’re watching the Hamilton movie on Disney+, because Nino said it had good songs.” 

Marinette perks up. “Really? I didn’t know they had a movie now.” 

The movie is absolute torture for Alya. 

Marinette was lying in her lap for the entire time, and she shifted her head onto her chest sometime during “The Battle of Yorktown.” 

It was both slightly uncomfortable and very pleasant… it didn’t make sense that she felt both ways, but somehow, she did. 

Alya, despite her racing thoughts, slowly relaxes and falls into the sensation of nearly falling asleep. She was still awake and aware of everything around her, but she was also ready to pass out at any moment. 

She feels Marinette reach for her hand during “It’s Quiet Uptown.” 

Their fingers lace themselves together. 

Alya hugs Marinette, her arm slung low on her waist, chin resting on her neck. 

Marinette is acutely aware of the breathing on her neck. 

-Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough- 

Marinette closes the distance.

Their lips meet, and the song ends. 

She tastes like strawberries.


End file.
